Generally speaking, a vehicle body includes a cabin (vehicle chamber), an engine room, and a floor panel. The engine room is positioned in front of the cabin. This engine room stores an engine and the like. The floor panel is placed at a lower surface of the cabin. A pair of front side frames is placed in the engine room so as to be elongated in the front-rear direction. The pair of front side frames makes up the left and right frame of the engine room. In addition, the floor panel is supported by a floor frame. This floor frame is placed below the floor panel so that the floor frame is elongated along the front-rear direction.
Moreover, a pair of front pillars and a pair of side sills are continuously formed at both corners of the frontal portion of the cabin in a vehicle width direction. At the same time, a cowl is bridged between the upper portions of both front pillars. The cowl is elongated in the vehicle width direction. The cowl is structured so that the cowl has a closed cross section. Furthermore, a dashboard lower section (a dash panel) is provided at a portion surrounded by the floor panel and the cowl. The dashboard lower section separates the engine room from the cabin. In addition, a rear end of the pair of front side frames is connected to the dashboard lower section.
Here, the dashboard lower section is a component that separates the engine room from the cabin. As a result, the dashboard lower section is often formed with a thin plate in order to reduce the weight of the dashboard lower section. Therefore, there is a possibility that the dashboard lower section undergoes a membrane oscillation when the vehicle is running and the like. Therefore, a technology has been developed to increase the robustness of the dashboard lower section by forming a plurality of beads on the dashboard lower section. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-175429.)